Of Scales & Flames
by TheFunnyMonkey
Summary: Story challenge made by SubZeroDragonSlayer and i thought it would be cool to do one, on with the summary! Ever wonder what would happen if Luffy instead ate a Zoan Type fruit that turned him into a Dragon? What adventures would ensue for our favorite pirate captain (Excluding Captain Jack Sparrow) if his life was changed by that small detail? AU and !OOCLuffy Luffy/Robin
1. Chapter 1

Two figures stood at the side of the ship, one was leaning comfortably on the railing of said ship, the other one standing behind the other. The one on the railing wore a simple black cape that encased his entire body, his red hair blowing along with the night time breeze.

The figure standing behind him had a similar cape but blood red in color, he too had his hair flowing with the wind but to a much lesser extent since his straw hat somewhat protected his head from the outside world.

"You sure about this?" The one with red hair said.

"Yes, I'm sure. If I started my adventure from here... it would be like cheating, I want my adventure to last and to be legit, if that makes any sense. I don't want to start from this point on, only to find One Piece maybe 2 or 3 years later, no, I want to start from the beginning and do it properly." The figure said while walking forward until he was beside the figure with red hair.

The red haired figure chuckled at that. He eventually calmed down and waited a few moment's before answering.

"It actually does make sense, if you were any other person I would have said you're crazy not to start from here. Any man in your shoes would have jumped at the chance to be this close to it. You are really something else, have I ever told you that, Luffy?" He then looked to his right at this figure now identified as Luffy.

"I know they would but, like you said, I'm not any other person, I'm my own man. Well about to be my own man since I'll be turning 17 tomorrow. But aside from advancing in age at a seemingly rapid pace, I want to go out into the world by myself and exit it with the friends I collected from around the world, possibly waiting for me on the other side for another grand adventure. Shank's, I may not be the smartest person around but I at least know that life isn't the nicest thing to ever happen to anyone, I want my life to be the best out of what I can make it before another flame in this world dies out." Luffy said, turning his head to his left to see, the red haired figure, now identified as Shank's, give him a surprised look.

"That's... surprisingly dark coming from you Luffy. But I agree with you nonetheless. I'm guessing you want to start at your home town?" Shank's inquired.

Luffy said nothing but nod.

Shank's looked thoughtful for a moment before unexpectedly chuckling. Luffy looked at Shank's with a raised eyebrow.

"And what's so funny?" He asked.

"Just remembering the day that started all this, you eating that fruit which you thought was a desert and scaring the shit out of all of us." He said before chucking again.

Luffy chuckled as he remembered that day, good memory, that. Luffy suddenly stopped chuckling which Shank's noticed.

"Do you... do you ever think what would have happened if I didn't eat that fruit? I would probably still be in the village doing god knows what but you would still have both your arms and possibly a powerful ability at your disposal. For that I'm sorry."

Shank's took a face of anger before slapping Luffy's back, hard.

"Don't say that you idiot!"

Luffy coughed a little and looked at Shank's with clear question adorned on his face.

"You eating that fruit was the best god damn thing that happened to this crew, sure the whole crew is family and we love each other as though we were born into the same family but holy shit if I didn't say that you joining didn't make us happier than ever before. You gave a lot to this little family of ours and I'll bet you my good arm that they would probably smack you around harder than I did for saying that."

"Sorry..." Luffy muttered.

"Be happy you ate that fruit and gained a family to call your own. But now think about leaving this family and creating your own, having your own adventure, kicking the marine's ass to and fro..." He chuckled. "... start from the beginning and work your way up to the top Luffy, I sure as hell want you to be here beside me as an equal, possibly more so, that's why I gave you my hat, its a promise to me that you'll be the best. I want you to be who you are and kick ass all the way to the top... and when you do get to my level, god is that battle going to be grand, I WANT you to kick my ass and get One Piece and become Pirate King and make me proud, like a son should."

"Heh heh, thanks, dad. You may not be my dad by blood but everything else counts, I'll be sure to kick ass to the top and make you proud of me, although I should ask why you aren't proud of me right now." Luffy grinned a little bit and poked his foster father's side.

"I am proud of you right now but if you become Pirate King, I'll be damned if I didn't said I would implode from the amount of pride I would feel."

"I'll be sure to get a bucket ready when I become Pirate King, I don't think anyone would like the idea of cleaning up an imploded man's body parts off their wall's."

Shank's laughed and punched Luffy's shoulder.

"We'll miss you." He said after he calmed down.

"Not gonna be gone forever you know, you'll be more than welcome aboard my ship when I get one, visit any time you like. Although my crew would be a little miffed that I know THE 'Red haired' Shank's, and that's another thing, why is it that they gave you that title? 'Red Haired' I mean it doesn't really sound creative if you ask me, like how would some famous pirate dude like being called 'Brown Haired' McGee or something?" Luffy chuckled at Shank's misfortune of having a bad title.

"HA! Yeah, I've wondered that too but it doesn't really matter, still scares the shit out of people when they hear it though so I got that going for me, which is nice." Shank's and Luffy chuckled.

After a few moments of silence, Shank's decided ask Luffy something.

"When do you plan to leave?"

"Tomorrow." He gave his short reply.

"Hm. Gonna get Indy make a portal for you?"

"Yeah, I don''t exactly feel like sailing all the way back home just to come right back here and beyond, would take too long and it doesn't exactly sound appealing."

Shank's said nothing but nod, they both went back to looking at the moonlit covered sea, enjoying the warm summer breeze. After awhile of standing doing nothing they decided to call it and say goodnight.

"See you in the morning. Jacks is going to make a hell of a breakfast once he hears about you leaving. He's not exactly gonna like having his little food vacuum leaving with out having anything to remember him by." Shank's put a hand on Luffy's shoulder while Luffy and him chuckle.

"I bet he will, can't wait."

"Hey now, don't think all that food would be for you only, like hell am I gonna let you have all of it. Gonna fight you tooth and nail to the last bone on the table."

"We'll see who win's this time old man." Luffy said, knowing saying 'Old Man' to his foster father would rile him up.

"Say old man one more time and I'm throwing you into the portal with NO breakfast and no food whatsoever." He adopted a stern face and lifted his hand from Luffy's shoulder only to point it in front of the boy's scarred face.

"Ok, ok. I'll see you in the morning dad. If you're not at the table the same time I am... hehehe you're not gonna get anything, and I'm sure Jacks isn't gonna feed you anything once he hears what you would do to me." Luffy then put on his best puppy eyes and pouted.

"You wouldn't..." Shank's was sweating just a tad.

"Hey, tomorrow is my last day of teasing you for a long time, gotta make it worth while."

"I think you've rubbed off of me too much, why can't you be a normal son and actually be good to your poor father."

"Last time I checked I'm not normal and it would be too boring to be normal, so-" He ended his sentence with sticking his tongue out.

Shank's chuckled, again while shaking his head slowly.

"I'll let you get your sleep, have a good rest, you'll need it."

"Sure thing, 'night."

"Night." Shank's then made his way to his cabin, leaving Luffy standing there and watching the sea one more time before he finally made his way to his own room.

"_Wonder what kind of adventure i'm going to have... hope it will be epic, have to have awesome stories to tell to my kid's, even to random stranger's, course I have to find a wife to have kids so I guess I don't have to worry about that for awhile."_ Luffy thought while looking at the wooden ceiling before finally closing his eye's and dreaming of his epic adventures in the Grand Line and the New world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ok I should start by saying sorry to some of my reader's since I haven't updated Demon of the East yet but i'm working on it so don't worry :D this was an idea of SubZeroDragonSlayer and made a story challenge out of it and I thought it would be fun to write it, the chapter may be short and with heavy dialogue but I guarantee that the next one will be longer :D I also will try to update this AND Demon of the East on a regular basis, I've just been busy with things but for my pride as a writer I'll try to not let you down *****Use's Maito Gai's signature pose, along with the sparkling teeth*** **Oh and I should also say that there will be tiny time skip's where I see fit to use it, like how next chapter will be. I won't say anything of where I will time skip to but I promise its not THAT far into the future...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, kid what're you doing down here eh? Stealing from our rations?" Luffy was taking a nap inside his barrel when he suddenly heard muffled voices on the outside. HE woke up groggily, never was a morning person.

"_What? Voices? Wasn't I just in the ocean? What happened while I was asleep?" _He slowly thought before the voices continued, yet this time it was of higher pitch bordering on girl voice but he could tell it was boy despite it.

"N-n-no I w-wasn't I swear! I was j-just on m-my way to get you g-guy's." He heard the boy timidly say.

"Oh really? But it look's to me you're going the opposite direction, the direction in which we aren't in. Alvida isn't gonna be happy when she hears about this." Another gruff voice spoke out, from what he could feel around him, five people including himself were inside some kind of room and by the way one of the men said 'stealing their ration's' they were most likely inside some sort of kitchen area, or at least where they keep the ingredient's. Just then his stomach growled, even though he ate 30 people's worth of portions of food this morning, he still couldn't fill his seemingly never ending stomach.

"Oh hear that? Now we definitely now you were trying steal ration's! Listen to how hungry you are!" The men then laughed.

"B-but t-t-that w-wasn't-" The boy started to say but was cut off.

"Stop trying to lie boy, you're lucky we don't kill you right now. Of course we could just take the food plus your share of ration's and all will be well. What do ya say?" Luffy could feel the man smugly grin. It was time he showed himself he guessed.

The boy was about to answer but he plus his so called 'crew mates' were startled when the barrel started to move on it's own before someone popped out of it, knocking out one of the men standing in front of him.

Ahhh! What a nice nap!" Luffy said, completely aware that he just knocked a pirate out flat on his ass with a seemingly accidental punch but he wasn't THAT oblivious... he did it on purpose.

"_The guy is down for the count with one punch? Jeez I know this is the east blue but you have got to be kidding me. Granted I was born here but still, I was trained and I turned out ok... somewhat I guess." _

"Who the fuck are you!?" The last guy's standing besides the boy had their hand's on their sword handle's, ready for a fight.

"Huh? Oh sorry... didn't know I wasn't alone, my boat got hit by a whirlpool and had to fit into the barrel to survive. By the way who are you guy's?" He knew he was on a ship due to it rocking back and forth and saw he was indeed, inside a food storage area.

The men got angry for some reason.

"Don't ask us that when we already ask you ass hole!" The both said in unison.

"Hey, you guy's got anything to eat? Kinda starving..." He then put a hand on his stomach for emphasis.

"Don't ignore us you straw-hatted bastard!" They again, said in unison before drawing their sword's.

"Get ready to die!" The left one said.

"_Ok yeah, now this is just ridicules... are these guy's really serious about this?" _

"Uhh, ok? Could I get something to eat first though? Like I said I'm starving."

"Fuck you!" They then started to attack but to Luffy they were just in slow motion.

"_Dear god, people here are idiot's, I know this is the east blue but you have got to be kidding me." _Luffy thought.

During Luffy's musing's the men were in mid-swing, about 5 feet before they hit him but Luffy wasn't at all afraid. Both seemed to go into a normal speed. Just then, one of the men went flying into the wall while the other had his sword broken in two, Luffy holding the piece of sword in between his razor sharp teeth.

The boy that witnessed all of this was awe struck but more so afraid than anything, you would be too if you saw a random guy throw another guy into a wall and break a sword in two with only his teeth...

The boy was then brought back into the real world to see the man yawn and stretch before he locked eyes with him, eyes that spoke of danger and death if not careful.

"Hey kid." Luffy spoke, ignoring the last guy who grabbed both of his partners and ran out of the room.

"Y-y-y-yes s-sir?"

"One..." He held up his right hand index finger. "... Don't call me sir, you're not in my crew and as far as I know, you're not dating my daughter since I don't have one. Two..." This time his middle finger. "... If you wouldn't terribly mind getting me something to eat, that would be splendid since my legs feel asleep. Three..." This time his ring finger. "... What's your name? I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the guy who has the best chance at becoming Pirate King." Luffy said through half-lidded eye's, as would be expected from someone who just woke up from a nap during a storm and going through a whirlpool. Now that he thought about it, he could have gotten a bigger boat... he then stuck his hand out.

"C-coby, s-sir, I mean Luffy. A-a-and w-w-wait a minute... did you say Pirate King?" He then shakily reached out a shook the mans hand, it was surprisingly hot to the touch but wasn't hot enough to cause burns.

"So... Coby... about that food?" He ignored the question and, left that thought in the air.

"A-ah yes, here I'll look around." He surprisingly didn't stutter that time both noticed. He also seemed to forget the man avoided his question.

"Anything will do but meat would be most appreciated, thanks." Luffy grew up on a pirate ship with a crew with bad manner's but there were times when the moment called for being a proper gentlemen, like meeting White Beard for example.

He was 11 at the time and was scared shitless meeting the giant man. Shank's taught him some manner's just before they visited the White Bearded pirate, he was so thankful for that. White Beard liked the little brat and even gave him a life lesson in Honor and Respect, those without that are one's that will not have any allies and will live a very short life, he then also said that's why the rookie pirates will die out first. White Beard then explained to him, for some strange reason, that he should be careful with the power that he had and then mentioned something about the void century that he didn't quite get, when Luffy asked Shank's about the void century, all he said was to not worry about it and it will all be explained to him when he's older. Apparently 'older' meant till he deserved to know or was trusted enough, he mused.

"Here you go Luffy, I found some meat, here." Coby handed the meat leg of some random beast to Luffy who wholeheartedly said thank you and ate it in nearly one bite.

"Thanks Coby." Is what Luffy said but due to having his mouth full it came out garbled.

"You're wel... come... HEY YOU AVOIDED MY QUESTION!" Coby pointed accusingly to Luffy.

"Huh?"

"Becoming Pirate King mean fame, fortune, and freedom beyond all measure, you're trying to find One Piece!"

"Yeah? All those things and more... why?"

"Its impossible! No one can do that! Its impossible! Impossible I tell you! ACK!" Coby then dropped to his knee's holding his head. While doing this he didn't notice the obvious smoke coming out of Luffy's nostrils when he huffed through it.

"W-why'd you hit me?"

"You were being hysterical as well as being an idiot. Being the Pirate King is my dream Coby, I don't really care about the fame or the fortune, its a nice bonus of course but what I really want is the absolute freedom that comes with it." Luffy then took off his hat before continuing.

"I made a promise when I was a kid to become the greatest pirate there is. Which means being Pirate King. There's also something I want to find... I want to find the missing piece's to the void century. If I die fighting for my dream... then that's that, show's over, I'll die with a smile on my face though knowing that I died for my dream. Do you have a dream Coby?" Luffy asked.

"N-no... I mean yes, yes I do. I want to become a marine!" He said with conviction. Most likely fired up due to Luffy's little speech.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I want to catch the bad guy's, like Alvida! Once I become a marine i'm going to throw her in jail!"

Luffy began eating again as well as a massive mace finding its way into the room from the ceiling, scaring Coby to near death but Luffy paid it no mind and happily munched on the rest of the meat and swallowed. As he was lick- I mean 'cleaning' his fingers, a huge whale found its way into the room. Well it was a woman, a fat one but no one could blame Luffy for mistaking it for a whale...

"_**It's true then, evolution is a thing, whales can walk..." **_A voice made itself known in the back of Luffy's mind.

"_Ok NOW you decide to talk? What the hell man? Where were you when I woke up? Isn't it your job to keep an eye out while I sleep?" _Luffy shot back.

"_**Well I was kinda knocked out by the binge drinking you did before you left straw- I mean ass hat!"**_ The voice hissed back.

"_Ugh you're unbelievable!How can you, a dragon spirit, get knocked out while I'M THE ONE THAT HAS THE PHYSICAL BODY AND IS DRINKING?!" He thought yelled back._

"**_Kid, we'll talk about this later,_ _right now is the time to throw this whale overboard so it can go back to it's home." _**

"_Fine, but don't think you're getting out of this one. Nothing may have happened but it still disturbe's me that you weren't keeping watch."_ Luffy then cut the mental link he had with his dragon spirit, the being that resided inside the devil fruit he ate. The Ryu Ryu Fruit (If you couldn't guess it, it means Dragon Dragon Fruit) contained the spirit of an actual dragon and was the first devil fruit ever made. Luffy asked about who made the fruit's and how the hell a spirit was put into a fruit but the damn bastard wouldn't say anything and only told him _**'Now's not the time...'**_. Cryptic son of a-.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!" Alvida yelled.

"Huh? Wuh? What'd you say?" He intelligently said.

"Not you! I said, who the most beautiful woman in the sea, Coby!" She yelled, said boy nearly pissed himself.

"W-w-why y-you of c-c-cour-"

"Coby..." Luffy said with a low tone.

Before Coby was going to speak again, he was interrupted... again.

"Who the hell are you?!" Alvida yelled.

Luffy couldn't resist himself.

"It's amazing how the whale's evolved, I see one walking and talking!" Luffy then grinned widely while everyone, excluding Coby, went slaw jawed.

"Yeah! Alvida is the biggest whale I've ever seen, she's not beautiful in any way. Not even on the inside!" Coby yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Nice job kid, you'll make a fine marine yet. Now, I think it's time for us to go" Luffy threw his a thumbs up before feeling his legs again and stepped out of the barrel, rushing to Coby and jumping up onto the deck of the ship since Alivda's mace was going to smash Coby's face in if he didn't move...

"AFTER THEM!" Alvida yelled to her crew.

A collective. 'Yes Ma'am' went throughout the air.

When Luffy and Coby finally landed onto the deck, it was already occupied by pirates.

"Coby, stand to the side and yell only if someone is coming after you, got it?" Luffy said seriously.

"Y-yeah." Coby then ran to the side of the ship like he was instructed. He watched Luffy get surrounded, yet the Straw Hat wearing boy was... smirking!

"_**Oh it's been a good month since we last fought someone, show'em who rules these waters!"**_

"_YOU GOT IT YOU OVER GROWN LIZARD!" _Luffy thought yelled back.

Luffy dashed to the first person he saw and slide underneath a sword that was aimed for his head only to jump and spin kick the first man he was going for. The man was thrown back into the wall with very audible 'Crunch'.

Luffy then dodged another blade that was going in a diagonal slash, punching the man in the face with an audible 'Crack'. After that man was down for the count. The pirates that were attacking moved the body of the guy, he most likely killed, so they could move around unhindered.

"Alright, I ain't got all day, come on!" Luffy taunted with a 'Come at me bro' pose. As expected, they attacked, one slash after another only for Luffy to laugh and dodge every single swipe.

"Hold still damn it!" One of the pirate's said.

"Hmm, no! That would get me killed you ass hole!" Luffy shot back.

Before the pirate could continue, Alvida finally made herself apparent since the ship rocked lightly when he looked over and saw Alvida at the side of the ship, opposite of Coby, who in his defense had every right to be scared enough to be shitless, its possible you know.

Before Alvida could antagonize the poor boy, she stopped to looked at what made her men stop so suddenly.

The pirates jaws went slack jawed as well as some swords hitting the ship's wooden surface when they saw something they least expected... Luffy's right hand suddenly turned into a claw, scales covering the entirety of it, blood red in color and with razor sharp digits at the end of his fingers, it made a pretty menacing and intimidating sight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ok yes I know, another cliff hanger, sorta... I just wanted to cut it off here since I personally think I need to write more action scenes and test them out before actually publishing it since I don't know how they will turn out or how you guy's will respond to them. I want's those responses to be good so for awhile I will test fight scenes on paper or in this case, a writing program and read through it and try to imagine it and see if I left anything out or put too much in... ANYWAY hope you guy's like another chapter even though it didn't get that far :/ I will try harder I swear but at the moment I just want to try out actions/fight scenes and what not before I continue :) **


	3. Author's Note

Hey guy's, sorry that I haven't been updating in so long XD I had one hectic August and the beginning of this month I was going to write for you guys but I suddenly got sick :/ I then got better and for three days I was alright so I went ahead and started writing Chapter 3 for Of Scales & Flames and its halfway done but then I got sick AGAIN and now I have 3 things that I was struck with... but don't worry I'm taking mah meds and stuff and one of the things I was stuck with is just annoying but will go away after a few days.

So all in all, all I have to say is... MY LIFE! SO EXCITING IDN'T IT?

God its annoying though... ANYWAY I was just making this so you guy's are assured that I am not dead and that I am still alive and kicking but sick, WHICH ABSOLUTELY SUCKS!

When I get the urge to write I'll add stuff to chapter 3 and then probably quit for the day and so on and so forth till it's finished. I don't exactly want to be sick and write at the same time, I don't feel well enough to just finish it XD but I'll do my best!

For you Demon of the East reader's... I want your honest opinion... was the ending in chapter 6 any good? I'm actually having doubts about it and I may want to rewrite it... tell me what you think about it in the reviews OR should I just make a poll between saying 'Yes' to change it or 'No' to leave it where its at?

For you Of Scales & Flames reader's I would actually like to reach out to you and ask what kind of abilities Luffy should have. I already have his 'Ultimate' ability which you will see in later chapter's, but I would actually like to see what you guy's think Luffy should have as attacks. Oh and nothing OP... cause I'm not really into the Gary Sue or Mary sue thing. I mean the 'Ultimate' attack itself is pretty OP but it takes ALOT out of Luffy, to the point where it leaves him unconscious for a few days so don't expect it to be brought out when Luffy meets Arlong or anything... that fish ain't worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello wonderful peoplez of the internetz :P I give my sincerest apologies for not updating sooner but I have been so swamped with things in my life. Like seriously, Life WILL NOT let me keep his cookie's ever after I paid for the legitimately, I mean it CRIMINAL for me not to keep his delicious cookies HE EVEN TRIED SHOOTING ME WITH A SHOTGUN :( NOT COOL LIFE, LIKE SERIOSULY DUDE, CHILL OUT! So anyway I guess I could sorta kinda say its justifiable XD ANYWAY here's a cookie for all your trouble (Gives chocolate cookie from over the internetz) On to the story! Oh and btw... THAT WAS A RASIAN COOKIE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL *horns grow out of head***

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the Alvida Pirates crew watched in shock, fear, and amazement of Luffy hand, Luffy was already at his wits end, reason being, it was because he has things to do and frankly even though this fight already started, he wanted it over and right now is the best time to bring out his ability.

"W-w-what the hell are you?!" The crew said in almost perfect unison.

"..." Luffy just stayed quiet, he already spent enough time on this boat. Before he could do anything, Alvida shook her head and yelled at her crew.

"Stop gawking at the freak and kill him already! If anyone doesn't attack now, I will kill them for disobeying orders!" To make a point, she stamped on the wooden deck and cracked a few boards, breaking her crew out of their trance like state. They hastily picked up their weapons but before they could attack, Luffy was already nowhere in sight.

"W-where did he go!?" One of the pirates said.

"How the hell did he disappear like that?!" Another one said.

While they were looking in every direction possible, they forgot to look up. That is where we find Luffy without his cloak, above them with spike tipped wings coming from his back. He was currently wearing his most treasured possession, his Straw hat atop his head, no shirt since when he did bring his wings out, they would destroy every shirt he tried to wear. And since he had no shirt, his artist like chiseled torso was open for everyone to see, exposing a scar that looked very much like a dragon right where his heart should be. He had black pants with his right pant leg having red abstract designs, the end of his pants were tucked inside of his black boots that went half way up his calf. To top the outfit off, he had a red sash which covered the belt loops of his pants, the end of his sash reached just above his left knee.

The pirates kept looking every which way besides up until a black cloak fell from the sky, the whole crew looked at it instantly, forgetting they need to look for a certain Straw hat wearing kid.

While their attention was on the cloak that now rested on the deck, Luffy dived downwards at the grouped up pirates.

"Look out!" A pirate by the railing said, pointing above his grouped up comrades.

"What?" A pirate on the outside ring of the group managed to say but he didn't get the chance to finish before a scale covered hand found his head and smashed it into the deck. The super effective attack made the planks of the deck break and cause a big hole into the ship, the guy was probably dead Luffy mused.

Half of the group fell through the deck and into the room below while the rest of the group were trying to figure out what just happened. Alvida had the same thought be decided to voice it.

"What the hell was that!?" She said between cough's, the smoke and dust impaired everyone's vision and filled up their lungs, disorienteing them.

Luffy was not affected by this and decided to capitalize on this opportunity like a true American... what the heck an American was, was beyond Luffy.

He grabbed the nearest pirate with his regular hand by the throat and punched him square in the face with his Dragon Hand, effectively cracking a few bones. He dropped the pirate, not caring whether he was dead or not, and kicked the next one, punched another one and clawed the next pirate in line.

This continued on with screams of agony before they were cut off, Alvida and the remaining pirates had no idea what was going on in the smoke but decided to wait for it to clear before they went in head first... although not all had the same thought. Some of the remaining pirates heard their comrades screams and charged in together... only to scream themselves before it went silent.

Coby, who was still by the railing coughing a fit, was close enough to see figures moving about in the smoke, every figure in the smoke was either being flown to the other side of the figure in the middle or being slashed at with a hand before finally falling over and not getting back up.

While this was going on, a certain red head (A/N: Nami is technically a red head right? She has orange like hair, would she be considered a red head or an orange head? I'm confused by it even though I've watched the show from the beginning and still have no idea what to call her hair... :P if someone could explain that to me, that would be nice :D) made her way to the room which held all the gold and other various valuables. She reached the door finally but before she could open it a pirate came out of it, and before he could do anything, she happily kicked him where no man should ever be kicked.

The screaming and sounds of fighting finally stopped and as if on cue, the smoke started to clear, revealing a rather gruesome sight which made some the last few pirates throw up on the spot, even Alvida went a little green.

"W-w-what kind of monster are you?" She said with a shaky voice.

When Luffy lifted his head up to look at her, she, for the briefest moments, thought she saw red glowing eyes but when Luffy lifted his head up fully, they were gone.

"I guess Monster would fit me... after all I AM a Dragon... ok well maybe not BORN a Dragon but I ate the Ryu Ryu fruit which MADE me a Dragon, so yeah I guess I am some sort of Monster, well that's if Dragon is in the Monster criteria although I think it would be in the Beast category... hmm... I'll have to check up on that at some point." The nonchalance he had when talking was mind boggling, so much that the rest of the Alvida Pirates, backed up slowly before dropping their weapons one by one and jumping overboard, wanting to get away from this Monster/Beast before they ended up like their, no doubt about it, dead comrades. Soon all that was left was an unconscious, kicked in the balls, pirate on the other side of the ship, Coby, the knocked out group of pirates below deck, a royally pissed off Alvida, and a grinning, slightly blood covered, Luffy.

Alvida looked around, she was going to scream at her crew to stop being cowards but she remembered something which made her forget about her cowardly crew.

"Devil fruit? I've only heard rumors about it, this is the first time I've seen it. Are you a bounty hunter?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Nah, I'm a pirate!" He said with a thumb sticking out and grinning like a mad man, and if you angle it just right, you could see the sparkles coming off of his teeth. With him doing that with blood on him, it made a very intimidating sight.

"Wait, a pirate? Just you?" She said, rather confused.

"Yup! Just me! But I'll get a crew eventually. Hmm, I think 10 people would be about right."

"I see, so you're a pirate correct? That makes us enemies right?" She said with a mad grin.

"_**I thought killing nearly all **__**of**__** your crew automatically made people enemies... if being pirates made you enemies then I was severely misinformed."**_ The Dragon Spirit said. Luffy thought that was a valid point.

"I thought me killing nearly all of your crew automatically made us enemies... I guess I was severely misinformed." He said with a thoughtful expression, copying a certain dragon inside his head. That seemed to be the last straw for Alvida.

"You! You are going to die!" Alvida yelled, hefting her massive mace over her head.

Time seemed to slow down to Luffy, the Dragon Spirit made itself known once again.

"_**I-is she serious?" **_The voice in Luffy's mind sweat dropped... well he would if he had an actual body instead of being only a voice... which he hated.

"_I think she is... oh well, I'll just hit a home run and knock her back into the sea where she belongs, poor whale, it must be tough on the legs to carry that much weight."_

"_**You know, you're crazy for a human, did I ever tell you that?" **_

"_Well it's not like I should care if I just killed most of the Alvida Pirates by myself and acted nonchalant about it. We're pirates, that's supposed to happen. We fight and die for our dreams and if your dreams are to be a mass murderer then so be it, still your dream and although I don't condone that type of dream its basically what pirates do when they meet each other... like me and the Alivda Pirates! Pirates fight to the death to get what and they want if I'm to be Pirate King by killing to the top... then so be it. After all, I doubt Gold Roger had blood free hands before his death." _

"_**You bring up a valid point up kid... but don't forget your crew has to feel the same way. Not everyone in this world would agree with you." **_

"_I know, I'll talk with them about it but I don't how that talk will go but I guess we'll sail that ship when we get there. Heheh see what I did there?" _

"_**God you're an idiot, I just HAD to have a moron like you eat my damned fruit." **_

And with that, time seemed to go back to normal. Luffy saw Alvida start waddle run towards him, if this was any other situation, he would laugh... oh who's he kidding. He laughed at Alivda which in turn, made her more angry, yelling at the top of her lungs she gained speed and charged even harder towards Luffy.

When just as she was about to ram into the Dragon kid, he side stepped her and with his Dragon hand, punched her in her back, effectively making her sail across the sea... until she dropped which made a splash that put cannonballs to shame.

As Luffy started to calm down his laughing, Coby started to calm down as well, though it was his stomach that was calming down from the mass vomiting he was having.

Luffy then deformed his hand and wings, which made his look like any other human. He then picked his cloak back up which was under a dead pirate.

"_Aw great, that's gonna take forever to wash out."_ He thought, while putting it back on.

After he put it on, a newspaper from the dead pirates pocket caught his attention. It read: Roronoa Zoro... the rest was cut off since blood covered it.

"_Roronoa Zoro? Who's that?"_

Luffy walked up to Coby and pat him on the back, giving him a big grin.

"You ok there Coby?" Luffy asked.

After a few coughs, Coby finally looked up at the slightly blood covered Luffy.

"Y-y-yeah, I g-guess. W-what are y-you?" Coby timidly asked, he didn't hear the talk Luffy had with Alvida with you know, vomiting and all that.

Luffy just stuck his pinkie in his ear with his tongue out slightly.

"Huh? Oh! I'm a Dragon! I ate the Ryu Ryu fruit!" He said, flicking the wax that was on his pinkie to the side.

"W-what?! One of th-the legendary fruits?! You ate one?!"

"Yup!" Luffy replied, biggest grin on his face that he could muster.

"W-w-what happens now?" Before Luffy could answer, three cannonballs hit the water beside both ships.

"That's the Marines!" Coby pointed out to the side of the ship.

"Well isn't that great? Why don't you go to their ship and ask if you could join?"

It took Coby a moment or two before Luffys words hit him like a cannonball, by then he realized Luffy jumped off the ship and into a row boat.

"Shishishi. Better leave while I still have the chance!"

"How can I do that? They'd arrest me before I could even talk!" Coby yelled, jumping off the ship and into the row boat with Luffy.

Luffy then cut the ropes that held the boat in the air, dropping them to the sea below.

"Whooooo!" Luffy yelled with a huge smile on his face.

The boat finally landed in the water, Coby was holding onto the boat for dear life while Luffy held onto his hat.

He then heard a scream next to him, he looked to his left and saw another boat with an Orange haired girl, looking at them. He looked back and saw that she had bags of shiny stuff which appeared to be gold... and you know how Dragon's are about their gold.

But before he could act on his Dragon instincts and grab the gold, another cannonball hit the water. To his reluctance, they sailed away, leaving his precious gold behind with a girl who he might never see again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An hour after they escaped the Marines...

"Phew, we managed to escape somehow." Coby said to no one in particular, even though it was just him and Luffy.

Luffy just laughed.

"Man, that was fun. Even though we're in the weakest of the seas, that was still fun."

"H-hey Luffy."

"Yo?"

"If you're after One Piece, that means you're heading to the Grand Line right?"

"Yeah."

"It's also called the Graveyard of Pirates.

"So I heard, that's why I need a strong crew. By the way, do you know a guy named Roronoa Zoro? I saw his name in a newspaper."

"R-roronoa Zoro!? How could you not know him?!"

"Huh?"

"He's the most feared Pirate Hunter there is!"

"Sooo... what'd he do to get in the papers?"

"Last time I heard of him, he was captured by the Marines."

"Ah, never mind, he's weak then." He said with a dejected tone... he was really hoping that Zoro guy was strong, he wanted him to join his crew!

"Not at all! He's a terrifying Beast!" Coby yelled, slamming his fists on a barrel.

After a few moments of silence, Coby realized something.

"Why are you asking me this..."

Luffy got a huge grin.

"Oh, I just saw his name in the paper and thought if he was strong guy, I'd invite him to join my crew!"

Coby was just dumbstruck at that comment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two hours after that conversation...

"Wow Coby you're good at this!"

"Yup, we'll reach a Marine base if we stay on this course."

Luffy whistled.

"You're really good at this."

"Navigation is the most basic skill for sailing. I'm just doing what I was taught." Coby said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Luffy just chuckled awkwardly, him thinking about his sailing before the whirlpool.

"Now's not the time to be laughing Luffy, he's held there. The Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro!"

"Oh, well isn't that convenient. I thought I wasn't gonna have to ask around to see where he was!" Luffy chuckled with a grin on his face.

Coby ignored him and continued.

"He's like a Beast hungering for blood. He only lives for the bounty. He slits everyone's throat's. He's a demon in a human body!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After they arrive at the island with a Marine Base, which also held Roronoa Zoro...

Luffy whistled.

"Not the most fortified place but still looks cool." He mused.

After that statement, they continued into the market portion of the town, people eying Luffy, trying to decide if that was blood on the cloak or if that's just how the cloak was made.

"Say Luffy, I don't think its a good idea to be inviting that... man, if you can even call him that, to your crew." Coby timidly said. Luffy was slightly irritated at the boys very obvious fear but decided not to comment on it.

"And I still have yet to decide if it's worth asking him, I don't know if he's that strong yet."

"He was arrested for being strong! He killed people!" Coby yelled.

Luffy just continued on his way and saw some pears that looked good, when he walked past it he stole one from underneath his cloak. When he was in the clear he took a bite.

"Mmm, this is really good." He said to no one in particular.

"I wonder if Zoro is inside the base or not." Just after he said that, everyone stopped what they were doing and backed up to the walls of the building's, looking at Luffy with fear written all over their faces.

Coby walked up to Luffy, whispering.

"It looks like Zoro's name is taboo here." After a moment the people resumed what they were doing.

"Anyways, let's head to the base, you wanted to be a Marine right?" Luffy said, taking another bite.

"Yeah... but I'm not ready yet. I also heard that a Captain Morgan is in charge of this base." And just as Coby said that, the same thing happened again like with Zoro's name but this time with Captain Morgans.

Luffy just continued walking and laughing.

"This town sure is weird." He said, taking another bit of his delicious pear.

"That's strange. I can understand Zoro, but why would they be scared of the Captain? This really worries me..."

After a few minutes of silence, they came up to big iron wall's with the Marines logo.

"Alrighty, this is it." Luffy said, throwing his eaten pear to the side.

"Wow..." Coby sniffled. "... This is where we part ways, Luffy even though its been a short..." He stopped when he saw Luffy sitting on the wall, dangling his legs.

"So where's that demon?" Luffy mused.

"He wouldn't be in a place like this, hes probably in a cell some where inside." Coby sweat dropped.

"Ah, there he is!" Luffy pointed at the man in the middle of the base, tied up crucifixion style.

"Luffy, he can't be here..." Coby finally climbed up the wall and then spotted the man.

"Hmm, if we untie that rope he could escape..."

"Don't say stupid things like that! What do you think would happen if we let him go?! He's a Pirate Hunter and you're the Pirate! He would kill you!" Coby yelled.

"Not a problem, just so happens my scales are the strongest substance known to man, not even a direct cannonball to the chest could hurt me if choose so."

Coby just gawked at him, trying to get his brain to process what Luffy said.

"Oi, you two." Zoro called out.

"Yo!" Luffy said back.

"You're bothering me... Get lost." He then looked up at them. Coby being how he is, reacted instantly and started to panic.

"Luffy, if you recruit a guy like him, it won't matter how strong your scales are..." Before Coby could continue, a ladder was placed next to Coby.

"Hmm?" Luffy looked to his right to see a little girl, not more than seven, toss a rope over the wall and slide down it, carrying something.

"Luffy, stop her or she'll be killed!" Coby yell whispered. (You know, like yelling but whispering it? I don't know the exact term for it but that's the best I could come up with :P)

"What?" Zoro asked the girl in front of him.

"I thought you were hungry so I made you some rice balls." She said with a smile.

"You're gonna get killed shorty. Go away."

"You haven't eaten anything though." She said. Luffy just raised an eye brow at their interaction.

"Here. It was my first time but I made these with all my heart." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

Luffy on the other hand heard a gunshot and gripped his heart.

"Luffy, you alright?" Coby asked.

"Yeah..." He said with a strained voice. "... Although I think I got diabetes." He said gripping his heart harder.

"Wuh?" Coby was really confused by that.

"I'm not hungry!" Luffy heard Zoro yell.

"You're annoying! Hurry up and go home!" Luffy was upset with Zoro turning away a girl that just gave him diabetes... no girl should be that cute, its inhuman how cute she was. If Luffy was any other person he would have gone down there and shoved the rice balls down his throat but since Luffy was well... Luffy, he decided against it, no matter how tempting it was.

"But..." The girl started to say, but was interrupted.

"I said I don't want any! Don't make me hurt you!" Zoro yelled.

Oh yeah, hes gonna get a throat full of rice balls, this guy.

Before Luffy could jump down he noticed a guy in a purple suit with two Marines behind him, go out into the dirt field.

"Looks like you're still alive and kicking, Roronoa Zoro. You know, you shouldn't be bullying kids." The condescending tone the guy had, already had Luffy wanting to bash his head in.

"Phew, thank goodness the Marines are here, the girl will be safe now." Coby let out a breath of relief.

"Ohh, those rice balls look good." The man said, grabbing one at the little girls protest.

He took a bite before spitting it out.

"This is disgusting! Rice balls need salt! SALT! Not sugar!" The man yelled.

"But I thought they would taste better sweet." The girl said in a low voice.

Luffy heard another gunshot and hunched over, gripping his heart.

"If this continues, the diabetes will kill me for sure." He muttered.

"Gimme that!" The man said, grabbing the rice ball and throwing it on the ground, stomping on it.

"No! Wait! Stop!" The girl yelled.

"What a horrible thing to do..." Coby said.

The man finally stopped stomping on the now dirty rice ball.

The girl was crying and sniffling.

"I-i tried making it with all my heart." She quietly said.

Luffy heard three gunshots this time. Luffy gripped his heart with both hands, moaning in pain.

"The diabetes..." Luffy coughed twice. "... Is a force to be reckoned with."

"Oh looks like you haven't read this poster yet." The man pulled out a poster out of his jacket pocket.

"It says, 'Anyone who helps this criminal will be executed. Signed by Marine Captain Morgan'" The man continued.

"You know who my father is right?" He rhetorically asked the girl.

"He's Captain Morgans son?" Coby asked.

"Hey, toss this brat out of here." The man said to the Marine on his left.

The man just stood there with a gaped mouth.

"I said toss her outside!" The man gripped the Marines shirt.

"Are you disobeying my order's?! I'll tell my father!" He continued.

"Yes sir! Right away!" The Marine shakily said.

Before the Marine could carry out his order's, his fellow Marine stopped him.

"Helmeppo Sir! There's someone on the wall!" He shouted, pointing at Luffy, whose blood covered cloak floating with the wind which made an intimidating site.

"Hmm?" The douc- *ahem* man, now identified as Helmeppo, looked over to Luffy with a raised eyebrow.

"Oi, I thought I told you to get lost." Zoro spoke.

Helmeppo looked at Zoro after a few moments, turning to him with a smug grin.

"Oh? You know this person Roronoa Zoro? Going back on your promise and having your buddies break you out? Hmm?" He said, his smug grin ever getting bigger.

"Ah, I've been found." Luffy said in a monotone voice.

"Well its not exactly like you were hiding." Coby said, sweat dropping.

Choosing to ignore Coby, Luffy went ahead and called out to the Marines before they could try to get him down from the wall. Emphasis on the word 'try'.

"No need to worry bout me and my friend here! Just observing!" He called out.

"Just observing huh? Well if you're here to watch Zoro here for an entire month, then by all means, watch!" Helmeppo said in a happily but creepy way.

"Sure thing!" Luffy replied.

"Make sure to have people watch him at all times, if he leaves, wait and see what happens. If nothing happens worth mentioning, then don't mention anything whatsoever. Got that?" Helmepoo said to the Marine to his right.

"Yes sir!" He said, nodding.

Helmeppo was about to walk back to the base to have his regular noon ritual of having tea but he then remembered about the girl that was SUPPOSED to go over that wall.

"You, Marine!" Helmeppo said in an accusing manner, pointing directly to the Marine that was supposed to throw her over the wall in the first place.

"Y-yes sir?"

"I thought I told you to get rid of this girl!" He yelled, pointing at the girl that was still sniveling at the now dirt covered rice balls, the ones she made for the very first time and poured all her heart into making.

"R-right away sir!"

When the Marine approached her, he stopped for a moment and whispered something to her, what he said, no one knew. No one knew but Luffy who decided that the Marine was a good guy but was just following orders. He decided that had no reason to rush over there and beat him to a pulp.

Just then, the Marine made eye contact with Luffy who immediately knew what was going to happen. The Marine wanted Luffy to catch the girl so she doesn't get hurt. Oh yes, this Marine is going on the 'People that should not be killed.' list.

"Do it now! Am I going to have to tell father that one of his Marines is disobeying his sons commands?!" Helmeppo yelled.

Helmeppo on the other hand... Luffy wasn't sure yet. There were so many list's this guy could be on. Yet, he couldn't pick the best one this little turd should be on, that's if that turd was actually worth putting on a list. Yeah he isn't worth putting on any of the list's. Luffy had a specific rule against hitting women weak women. Although with this one, he could make an exception... soon... not right now but soon.

After he was done musing on that topic, he saw the Marine start to swing the girl in a 'throwing over the wall' fashion. All Luffy did was crack his knuckles and roll his neck which also held its own arsenal of crackly noise.

After the last pop of his neck, he rolled around everything else. Finally, after he was done, the Marine thought it was a good time to throw the girl, no matter how much he hated doing such a thing to someone so young. And with that, he threw her high and over the wall, she screamed of course but before she hit the ground, Luffy jumped into the air, without his wings mind you, and caught her in the air and did a fancy back flip, which wasn't really necessary, and landed safely on the ground.

Helmeppo didn't see Luffy save the girl since he left when he saw the Marine start swinging her back and forth.

"Nice catch, Luffy!" Coby said from the 'sidelines' as it were.

"You alright?" Luffy asked, after he put her down.

She sniffled a little bit and was about to answer him but she heard a gunshot and saw Luffy shaking on the ground, grabbing his heart.

"H-hey, you alright mister?" She asked worriedly.

"N-not really, I think I'm going to die of the diabetes before I even make it to the next island..." He muttered. He got back up shakily and brushed off the dirt that was on his cloak.

"I'm alright for now I guess." He said

"Yeah, thanks for catching me mister Luffy!" She said with a happy smile.

Before she could finish her sentence, Luffy was prepared and covered his eyes... just in case... diabetes can be anywhere and everywhere, but as long as if he doesn't look at it, he'll be fine, like right now.

"No problem. Let's get you home, i'm sure your parents are worried bout you."

"Sure!" After she said that, there was an awkward silence, everyone standing where they were.

"We don't know where you live..." Coby said, sweatdropping quite hard.

Suddenly there was two clicks, Luffy looked everywhere but couldn't see anything... weird people and now its a weird place... weird...

"Oh, right! Follow me, I'm sure momma won't mind you coming over, its a restaurant after all!"

"You got meat?" Luffy questioned, suddenly very interested.

"Yup, course we do. Its a restaurant, what do you expect?"

"I guess that's a valid point. Give me a moment and then we'll leave." Luffy said, gesturing towards the town.

Luffy then jumped over the wall, kicking up dust from where he landed. He then made his way over to the 'Demon'.

"Soo... you're a bad guy?" Luffy asked..

"Huh? You're still here?"

"Being publicly humiliated... I think everyone overestimates your strength..." Luffy said with a slight but hidden grin.

"Oi! Mind your own business!"

Luffy then walked up further to the man, examining the ropes.

"Heheh, I would have escaped in four hours."

"I'm different from you... I'm gonna survive, just to spite the purple suit wearing guy... or woman... I still haven't figured it our yet."

Luffy laughed, holding his stomach.

"Hahaha! I'm still wondering about that too! Hahaha! Ah well, have fun." Luffy started to make his way back to the wall but was stopped.

"Wait a sec." Zoro called out.

"Hmm?"

"Can you get that?" He said, looking at the stomped on rice ball.

Luffy just looked at it and then back at Zoro.

"I'm not eating that..."

"It's for me you idiot!"

"Ah, that makes much more sense but... I don't see why you would want to eat it." He said, picking up the rice balls.

"Just shut up and give it to me!"

"Its more of a dirt ball than a rice ball but whatever, here ya go."

Zoro ate the rice balls while forcing his face to stay neutral.

"Ha, you really ate it." Luffy said in a low voice.

"Tell the girl it was delicious."

"Sure thing, bad guy." Luffy said with a joking wink.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In front of the restaurant...

"Really?"

"Yeah, he ate everything!" Luffy told the girl.

"Is Zoro really a bad guy like they said?" Coby said to himself.

"No!" The girl spoke up.

"Well... he's sorta in jail because of us." She continued, hanging her head.

She then told them the story and at the end they heard the breaking of glass and someone talking... (Can you blame for not writing every single thing that happened?)

"I'm hungry, so guess what that means? If you couldn't guess then I mean we all ate for free." Helmeppo said.

"Hey, hurry up and bring something alcoholic. Come on, what's taking so long? Hurry up!" He continued.

As the girl's mother started to pour wine into Helmeppo's glass, he lifted his head up like he remembered something. During that time, the trio went inside.

"Oh right! That's what I was going to do." He said, talking to himself.

"Since i'm tired of waiting, i've decided to kill Zoro tomorrow. Look forward to it everyone!" He continued in a cheery voice.

"Hmm... that so?" A low voice behind him said.

"Wuh?" Was all Helmeppo said before he was sent flying into a wall.

"Ughh." Helmeppo groaned, his Marine bodyguards coming to his aid.

"W-who are you?!" Helmeppo tried to yell, but it was weak.

Luffy was going to walk toward him more but Coby held him back... well tried to anyway, he was sorta being dragged along.

"Y-you hit me! I'm Captain Morgan's son you know!" Helmeppo yelled this time.

At that, Luffy stopped giving Helmeppo a deadpan stare.

Before Helmeppo could smugly say something that he would later regret, Luffy spoke up.

"I thought we already established that when I hit you... so you're effeminate AND stupid... nice combo for a Class-A douche."

"E-excuse me?!"

"You heard me." Luffy said in a low tone.

"You hit me!" Helmeppo repeated.

"Ugh, not this again." Luffy rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to tell father on you and have you executed!" Helmeppo said teary eyed.

"So you're also childish AND a coward on top of the other two? I think I should just kill you now and be praised for my wonderful service to humanity as a whole. I think I lost more brain cells than I can count from just listening to you, no wait, just being around you." Luffy insulted Helmeppo. (Although I think you're all smart enough to figure that out without me pointing it out XD)

"Luffy calm down, don't make the Marines your enemy!" Coby yelled.

"Wait a second." Luffy turned around to face Coby.

"W-what?"

"You too!?"

"Me what?"

"I'm a pirate! How the heck can I NOT be an enemy of the Marines!? Oh look at me hur dur i'm a pirate but i'm obviously not an enemy of the Marines. Yeah, i'm a warlord." Luffy rolled his eyes. He figured he was a little more harsh than he should have been but he was pissed off at them moment so he'll have to apologize later.

"You're not a warlord!" Helmeppo stated.

"Of course i'm not a warlord idiot, I was being sarcastic! How stupid can you be?! Waitwaitwait wait a sec, please don't try to find out. Like seriously, please don't. It would be even worse for humanity if you tried to do that."

"Oh and hey Coby." Luffy continued.

"Y-yes?"

"I've decided to let Zoro join me after all. Oh and you three should probably leave before I change my mind and kill you right here in front of everyone." Luffy coldly stated.

The amount of dust that was kicked up when they ran was insane.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the execution grounds...

Zoro suddenly looked up, like he was having a bad dream. It took him a second that someone was standing in front of him.

"Oh you again? You have way too much free time."

"Helmeppo went back on his word and is going to kill you tomorrow." Luffy said simply, like he didn't even care.

"Excuse me?!"

"Yup, he said it in front of everyone at the restaurant so you can confirm it if you don't believe me."

"Why are you telling me this? There's a catch to this isn't there?"

"Yup."

A silence was followed by that statement.

"Well tell me already dammit!" Zoro yelled.

"You stay here and get executed. Join me as my First Mate in my crew and you live. Simple as that."

"Seriously? I think not. Pirates are the scum of the earth. Who would want to be one?"

"Does it really matter?" Luffy said with a small smile.

"You're known as an evil pirate HUNTER." Luffy continued.

"I don't care for what society says about me. I've never regretted doing anything." Zoro replied.

"_Bad choice of words, Zoro"_ Luffy thought.

"_**Here we go again..."**_ A voice inside Luffy's head sighed.

"You use a sword, right?" Luffy didn't even blink when the voice made itself known.

"Yeah..." Zoro eyed Luffy sceptically.

"If I get it for you i'll set you free and you'll be a free man, although on the condition that you join my crew as my First Mate."

"Get it through your thick skull that I don't want to join!" Zoro yelled.

"Where ARE your swords anyway?" Luffy asked, unfazed.

"Bastard son took them from me."

"Oh ok, i'll be right back then." Luffy said with a smile, although it was slightly hidden due to the hood of the cloak covering his face. He then started to walk towards the base.

"I-is he going to attack the base by himself?" Zoro asked himself.

Suddenly Luffy was about 50 feet from the stone walls of the fort.

"What's he doing?" Zoro asked himself again. He was answered when Luffy took off his cloak, nothing looked out of the ordinary except when Luffy's back started to sprout wings, which freak out Zoro to no end. Luffy then took off with a huge dust cloud behind him, cloak flapping wildly till it hit the ground.

"W-w-what?! What the hell is he?!" Zoro yelled asked himself, again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Luffy...

"Wooohhh! I LOVE doing this!" Luffy yelled, accounting for the wind.

"_**Ahh, how I wish to be free once more." **_

Suddenly Luffy turned deadpan.

"_We talked about that... onl-" _

"_**Yeah, yeah. 'Only in dire situations' can we ever do THAT again... I get it already. Don't kick a dragon while hes down, it'll only make him hurt worse." **_

"_Happy you understand. But just remember i'm giving you free reign when we do that but once I get a crew they are off limits."_

"_**Ugh, you take the fun out of everything... you know that?"**_

"_Yup! Just the way I like it! Oh hey, a weird looking statue of one of the ugliest people I have ever seen... besides the walking whale we met after the whole 'Going threw that huge as hell whirlpool'."_

"_**Hehehe, that was amazingly funny when she made that massive splash... JUST LIKE A CANNONBALL HAHAHAHA!" **_

Luffy then cut off the mental link once again and prepared to dive at all the gawking Marines.

Luffy then shot off like a cannonball leaving a small dust cloud that came out of nowhere in the sky behind him. When Luffy smashed into the floor, making stone dust and flinging debris everywhere, it shook hard enough to sway the Marines holding the statue and just enough shaking caused the statue to be broken in half and fall towards the ground.

Time slowed for the Marines while they all gawked, again at the falling statue piece.

Luffy just sucked in his top lip.

"I meant to do that... totally... totally, meant to do that..." Luffy said, just as the fallen piece finally hit the ground, breaking into many more pieces.

"You! Capture him! I want to kill him personally!" What Luffy assumed was Captain Morgan, said.

"Father! He was the one who punched me!" Helmeppo yelled.

"Oh hey, just the guy I was looking fer." Luffy said, purposefully mispronouncing 'for'.

Just as Helmeppo was about to run, Luffy grabbed him by the neck and ran for the open door leading to the inside of the fort.

"After them!" Captain Morgan commanded, pointing in the direction they went with his axe-hand.

"Captain! There's someone in the execution grounds!" A random Marine yelled.

When Captain Morgan saw said person, his face turned a darker shade of red.

"More traitor just keep appearing..." He said through grit teeth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Luffy...

"So, where's Zoro's sword?" Luffy said casually while he was grabbing Helmeppo by the throat and dragging him threw the halls of the fort.

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Just stop dragging me on the floor!" Helmeppo chocked out.

Luffy then stopped and grabbed Helmeppo's shirt collar and lifted him up to his face.

"Ok, I stopped. Now talk." Luffy said.

"I-it's in my room, we just passed it."

Luffy just rolled his eyes and sighed. This was getting very tiring. You know, from all the restraint he's putting himself through just to not kill this guy.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Luffy almost whined.

As he was turning around he heard the distinct sound of rifles being cocked. (*Insert B**** please meme here* Pervs plz...)

"You there! Release Helmeppo immediately!" One of the three gurads yelled.

Luffy just shrugged.

"Ok, just give me a minute." Luffy then lifted Helmeppo in front of himself.

"Alright, i'm ready. Fire when you feel like it." Luffy said, almost hopeful in the fact that they WILL start shooting.

"Ahhh! Waitwaitwaitwait! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Helmeppo yelled, waving his arms every which way.

"Move it, suckers!" Luffy yelled, running with Helmeppo in front of him.

Helmeppo took him in the right direction and a lot sooner than Luffy expected, they were at his room... which as a flower circlet with 'My Room' engraved on the wood tablet.

Before Luffy entered he JUST had to comment on it.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me... this is NOT your room, its your sisters right?"

"No that's mine..."

"Your mothers?"

"She died when I was 3 so no." (I don't know if she's alive or dead in cannon so just roll with it)

"Your father has really weird tastes then..."

"Its mine you idiot!"

Luffy just face palmed.

"I really do think I would be doing the world a favor by killing you but for some reason i'm feeling extra merciful today... maybe its cause I wiped out nearly an entire crew on my way here... yeah that's it." Luffy nodded to himself.

Helmeppo was still sweating bullets when they went inside... the pink filled room.

Luffy just had his face darken and stared at Helmeppo for a good minute.

"Are. You. For. Real?..."

"Y-yes..."

Luffy just shook his head. He then looked around the room with absolute disgust till he saw three swords resting against the wall.

"Which one is Zoro's sword?"

When he got no answer he looked down at Helmeppo who was currently passed out.

"Are you seriously for real? Ugh... fine i'll just take all three then." He said to himself.

Luffy dropped Helmeppo and grabbed the three sword's, he then put the three swords through his red sash.

Oh hey, looky there. Looks like Zoro and Coby need my help... again. Oh well." He just shrugged his shoulders and jumped out the window, spreading his wings and soon as he was outside.

Just as the Marines fired their rifles, Luffy landed in front of Luffy and Coby, quickly turning all of his skin into the usual red scales, wincing as he did so.

When the bullets made contact they didn't bounce off, they broke once they hit the 'harder than anything known to man' scales.

"Whew, close one." Luffy said, transforming back to his human skin, also wiping a brow.

"Oh by the way, that won't work." Luffy said with a charismatic smile and wink.

"Hey Zoro. Got your swords. Now there's no other choice but to join me." Luffy continued, turning around and flashing Zoro a smile and a thumbs up.

"Y-...you, what the hell are you!?" Zoro yelled.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the only guy who has the best chance at becoming Pirate King. Nice to meet you, and you're name is?" Luffy said in a smug but joking manner.

"Become the Pirate King? Do you even know what you're saying?!"

"Yeah, of course I do or else I wouldn't have that. Duh!" Luffy said turning his palms up.

"Yeah, I was surprised too but Luffy is serious about it! I've only known him for a short time but I have no doubt he'll be Pirate King and find the One Piece!" Coby finally spoke up.

"Oh by the way, which one here is your sword? I didn't know so I grabbed all three."

"All three are mine. I use three swords."

"Dude that is AWESOME! You are SO being my First Mate now!"

"Same choice as last time Zoro. Don't take the swords and die here or take the swords and owe me one, which in turn is coming with my and being the First Mate of my crew."

"I swear you're the son of the Devil. Fine! I'd rather be a pirate than die here!"

"YES! First recruitment gone successful!" Luffy said, pumping a fist.

"Wait... I'm the first one that's actually joined? Never mind that, for right now set me free!"

"Okie dokie!" Luffy said, transforming his right index finger into a red scaled claw, cutting Zoro's ropes. He then gave Zoro his swords, who then unsheathed them and placed two in his hands and the last one in his mouth.

"That Straw hat wearing kid isn't a normal human. He ate one of the Devil Fruit's is seems."

"You're just NOW figuring that out? I turned all of my skin into scales and you're just NOW figuring that I ate a Devil Fruit? Oh sir, *clap clap* that is an incredible brain you got there. I mean bravo for figuring it out that fast." He practically flooded the entire area with his mouth dripping that much sarcasm.

The Captain didn't take too kindly to that.

"Kill them all!" He ordered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**OMFG I'M FINALLY DONE! oh and also, Ohhh CLIFFY! Can't wait to start the fight scene next chap :D :D :D sorry it took so long... you know life and how it can hate you so much it steals your lemons AND the money you made from selling the lemonade you made yourself Q_Q Oh well. Life is life... SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER :D :D OH and be sure to check out Demon of the East if you haven't already since it's the main story I have been working on (Chapter 7 will be in the works as of the uploading of this chapter, meaning I probably won't be writing it till tomorrow or a few days from now but it will be the story I will be working on next... THEN this one and so on and so forth... **

**Longest chapter I have wrote for anything in the history of my writing (which isn't much but w/e) be sure to leave a review if I should change anything or something, I may be writing this story but I do want the public's opinion so I can make it even better :D :D PEACE OUT YOU LITTLE PEEPS (The delicious sugar coated kind *licks lips*) **


End file.
